


Shadow's Prophecy

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore is a manipulative old goat, F/M, M/M, Other, Post Mpreg, Pulled from world, Rogue is Harry Potter, Rogue knows who he is, Triwizard Tournament, dragon slayers can have kids even if male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Months after the fight against Zeref the guilds get together for a inter-guild celebration. The celebration doesn't go as planned when columns of blue flames engulf several people and vanish with them. These flames bring them to another world. A world one of those taken has seen before. Now Rogue must come head to head with his past and fight for his life once more. After all his true name coming out of a magical goblet is what brought them all there.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Cubellios | Kinana, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Romeo Conbolt/Wendy Marvell, Sting Eucliffe/Rogue Cheney
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail this is just for fun. I didn't find any good books about Rogue being Harry Potter so I decided to write one myself.

“After all that we’ve been through I am glad to welcome everyone to the first inter-guild party since Zeref was defeated. Together we have come to get drunk and mingle…” Cana’s words were cut off by pillars of blue flames surrounding several people throughout the guildhall. 

There were screams and shouts as people vanished from the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. When the flames were gone only scorch marks remained. Cana called for order. “We need to know who is missing. Please group up by guild and see if you are missing anyone. If you are please come up here to tell us. We will then start to look for them.”

After several minutes there was a list of all those that had vanished. Cana stood beside Makarov. Her voice saddened but steady. “From Fairy Tail the vanished are Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Carla, Freed Justine, Levy Redfox, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Romeo Conbolt, and Kinana.”

There were gasps as the names were called. Cana cleared her throat to continue. “From Sabertooth the vanished are Sting Cheney-Eucliffe, Lector, Rogue Cheney-Eucliffe, Frosch, Sting and Rouge's son Adam, and Rufus Lore.” There were whispers. Not but a few select people had known Rogue and Sting were married and had a son.

“From Blue Pegasus the vanished are Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm, and Ren Akatsuki.” Cana says and the wailing from Ichiya could be heard over the entire crowd. Cana moves on. “From Lamia Scale the vanished is Lyon Vastia.” There were saddened looks at this.

Cana moved to the last names on the list. “And lastly from Crime Sorcière the vanished are Jellal Fernandes, Erik, and Macbeth.” There were some confused looks. Not many knew who they were but everyone knew of Jellal. Cana set the list aside. “We are looking for volunteers to help work to bring or find our missing back. Those who wish to help please stay, everyone else, you are welcome to head to your homes if you so wish. We will call everyone back when we have more news. We will work hard to bring your missing friends and loved ones back soon.”

~~~

Meanwhile in another world a tournament is opening with a name choosing ceremony. A tall old man with a long white beard stood beside a large flaming cup. “It shot a stream of flames out and a burnt piece of paper floated down into his hand. “The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour.” Cheers went up as a tall blonde went up to the front and through a door.

A second flame shot out a paper. “The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum.” Cheers went up as a tall male with a red coat and facial hair moved to the front and through the same door. A third time the flames shot up a burned piece of parchment. “The champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory.” The loudest cheers went up for a dirty blonde haired boy wearing yellow and black robes. He got up and waved to those around before being ushered into the same room. 

The old man smiled. “That concludes the ceremonies for the choosing of the champions…” He said but was interrupted once more when the flames wildly shot forth again. A final piece of paper falling into the man’s hand. He looked at it confused and read the name out. “Harry Potter…” 

As he said the name written on the scrap paper the cup started shooting flames, blue flames out into the center of the room. Everyone backed away in fear. There were screams as the flames vanished to reveal a passed out group of people. Seeing the unconscious people laying on the floor the adults rushed forward to find out what happened and who they were.


	2. Chapter 1: New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a bit long sorry.

Rogue growled at the people surrounding them. Having been thrown into this world suddenly in blue flames, he couldn't understand anyone here.  § “Back off or I'll kill you." § He hissed out. Everyone looked at him. Even those he came with were watching him in slight fear and awe at the language he used. He’d awoken in some type of hospital like room with an old man leaning over him close enough to kiss him. 

He had let out a hiss awakening all the others and jumping away. Currently he was looking around to see who all was there and whether they were allies or strangers. A strange light flashed in the room for a moment blinding them all. He noticed a lot of people from the ceremony at Fairy Tail were there. They all looked ready for an attack. His eyes landed on his son laying on a bed floating within a white and black barrier. His eyes flashed red. “What have you done to my son?” He growled out darkly as the shadows in the room reacted and came to his aid. 

The strangers back up and away from him at his growl and the shadows moving around him. “Young man, we have done nothing to your son. As soon as you all appeared here we moved you all to the infirmary to care for you and that barrier came from your body and that man with the same tattoo as yours’ body. We couldn’t get through it to see if he needed medical attention.” The elderly man stated.

Rogue let himself fall through the shadows at the same time he saw Sting do so. They reappeared from the shadows at their son’s side. Both men stepped through the barrier as if it wasn’t there. Rogue checked him over before smiling softly. “He’s perfectly fine…” He brushed the hair from his son’s face. 

Sting wrapped his arm around Rogue’s waist gently. “The only one hurt here is you. You have a cut on your cheek. Adam’s fine, they have said they wish to look us over and help. I’d be much happier seeing that cut looked at.” 

Rogue sighed and nodded. Rogue placed his hands under his son as the barrier shattered and the light and shadows from it returned to Sting and Rogue’s bodies. They walked back over to the group they had come with. Just as they stepped over to them, Frosch and Lector jumped into Sting’s arms. With a yawn and cute wrinkle of his nose Adam opened his eyes. 

Rogue smiled down at his son. “Did you sleep well, Adam?” His son had part black hair, part blonde. Like Future Rogue had but unlike the other there was no scar or tattoos. Adam also had bright green eyes. 

Adam smiled up at him brightly. “Mhm, daddy.” Rogue nuzzled his nose to his son’s hair making Adam giggle. He then looked over at Sting and Adam made grabbing motions. “Papa hold.” 

Sting just smiled and sat Frosch and Lector on the floor to take Adam. “Hey, munchkin. How’s papa’s big boy?” Adam giggled and they rubbed their noses together. A rumbling purr like noise erupted from Sting’s chest. Hearing that noise a similar noise echo from Rogue and Adam. Several others in their group started making the same noise. 

A black haired man in nothing but a pair of boxers was giving them weird looks. “When did you guys learn to purr?” He asked, giving them a weird out look. The sound stopped. They blinked and looked at him. Rogue quickly covered Adam’s eyes. 

The tallest of the group chuckled. He was blonde and had a scar on his face like a lightning bolt. He pointed at the other’s crotch while covering the two youngest children near him, eyes. “Gray, your clothes.” 

The mentioned male looked down to find he was naked now. He got a shocked look. “When did this happen?” He asked loudly looking for his clothes that lay scattered across the room. A blue haired male was standing not far with a hand covering his face as he sighed. 

Once Gray had his clothes on his person once more they were brought to look back at the others. The strange people. The old man stepped forward once again. “How about we introduce ourselves while we get your cheek fixed up young man? Then we can talk about what happened and how you got here.” 

~~~

While the healer waves a stick at his face and the blood and wound heal, dark haired, red eyed male and the others pretty much form a wall between the strangers and the three youngest and the animals of their group. They had agreed that the staff would speak first. The old man stood up. “I am Albus Dumbeldore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Which is the very school you are in.” 

He pointed to the greasy black haired man beside him. “This is our Potions Professor, Severus Snape.” He then pointed to the elderly stern woman in green on his other side. “This is our Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall.” He then motioned to the healer tending to the young man. “And this is our healer, Madam Poppy Pomfrey.”

They nodded. Starting from the front they introduced themselves. “I’m Rogue Cheney-Eucliffe of Sabertooth.” The black haired, red eyed, young man said. He wears a blue coat over a black kimono. Strapped to his side is a katana. The blonde from before moved forward to check him over and make sure everything is healed. 

The blonde with the spiky hair and a crop top with a furred jacket. His pants and jacket are both a royal blue color. He runs his fingers through Rogue’s bangs. “The name’s Sting Cheney-Eucliffe of Sabertooth. Rogue’s husband.” 

There was a momentary raised eyebrow before the next one started speaking. He was blonde like Sting except his hair was long and he wore a maroon hat, mask, and coat over a white dress shirt and white pants. The hat had a large pink boa attached to it. “I am Rufus Lore of Sabertooth.”

The next in their little formation was the black and white haired male wearing a large amount of makeup. “Macbeth of Crime Sorcière.” He had a long feathered brown coat. 

“Jellal Fernandes of Crime Sorcière.” Said the blue haired man with the red tattoo on his face. He was wearing a long blue coat over armored robes. The red head beside him spoke next. 

“Erik of Crime Sorcière.” He wore red pants and a white coat over a black shirt. “I’ll also answer to the name Cobra if needed.” The girl beside him smiled. 

“Kinana of Fairy Tail. Erik’s girlfriend.” She said snuggling into his arms. Aforementioned male blushed. She wore a lime green v cut shirt with a pale blue jacket and a white skirt. Her hair was a purple color. 

The next three wore black dress suits. The first male a slim young man of average height with spiky, somewhat messy brownish blond hair framing his face. He introduced himself as Hibiki Lates of Blue Pegasus. The second a slim, rather short young man with blonde hair. He introduced himself as Eve Tearm of Blue Pegasus.The third was the tallest. A slim young man of average height with dark, spiky hair reaching down to his shoulders, two bangs framing and partially covering his face's sides. Each of his eyebrows juts upwards in a pair of thin spikes, and he’s distinguished by his dark skin. He called himes Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus. 

The white haired male stepped a bit closer to a black haired one who seemed to have stripped his shirt off when they weren’t looking. The white haired male was wearing a set of blue robes and coat with a white cape. “I am Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale.” 

The stripping male beside him has spiky black hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular and he has several scars. One above his right eye, one in the shape of an X on his left side above his hip and one on his right above that hip. He has a tattoo matching several others in the group below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. “Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail.” 

The woman beside him giggled. “Gray your clothes.” Gray looked down and quickly covered himself realizing he was stark naked. She had long white hair and a kind smile. She wore a red dress with pink ribbons and bows. “I’m Mirajane Strauss of Fairy Tail.” She then laughed some more as Gray hid behind Lyon’s cape to pull on his lost clothes. “Sorry about Gray. He has a stripping habit. He does it without realizing. As an ice wizard his teacher had him get used to training in the snow in just his underwear. The habit seems to have stuck. Even his girlfriend has caught his stripping habit now.”

Gray blushes and gives a fake glare at her. “Usually I realize while I still have my underwear on or someone decides to tell me.” He wears a black shirt, black coat, and black pants now. 

Standing next was a short pale blue haired woman in a white dress. She was heavily pregnant. At her side is a tall man with long black hair. He’s dressed in black from head to toe except for the yellow bandanna in his hair that matches the one in the woman’s hair. He is covered in metal piercings. “I’m Levy Redfox and this is my husband Gajeel. We’re of Fairy Tail.” 

A little black and white cat stands on Gajeel’s shoulder. It had a tiny sword on it’s back. “I’m Gajeel’s partner Panther Lily.” They are startled at the talking cat but the others seem to act as if that was normal. The other cats all moved forward as well. He points to each one. “This is Frosch, Rogues Partner.” He points to the green cat in a pink frog suit. “Lector, Sting’s Partner.” He points to the red and pink cat. “Carla, Wendy’s partner.” He points to the white female cat in the arms of a blue haired little girl. “Finally we have Happy, Natsu’s partner.” He points to the flying blue cat above the pink haired male.

The tall blonde looks around. He’s wearing a black shirt and long black burred coat. “Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail.” His arm was wrapped around the shorter green haired male beside him. “This is my fiance Freed Justine, as well of Fairy Tail.” The shorter male wore a long red coat over similar colored clothes. A sword was strapped to his hip. 

They looked to the last few. The tiny young girl, a young boy, the small child, and the pink haired male. The pinkette steps into the way so they couldn’t see Adam again. “Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail.” He said glaring at them. He’s a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines. A cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, a jagged blemish on his right cheek and a red tattoo located just below his right shoulder.

Natsu's clothes consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers and a scale-patterned scarf. 

The little girl is next. She is a petite girl with fair skin. She has long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her brown eyes. When she steps beside Natsu they can see she is a teenager. She wears a red and white dress. The other boy too. “I’m Wendy Marvel of Fairy Tail.” 

The boy steps up beside her. He has dark purple almost black hair and wears a long, dark, sleeveless open jacket with lighter-colored edges, revealing part of his muscular chest and held closed around his waist by a light sash, tied by a knot on his left hip. His legs are covered by loose, light-colored pants reaching down below his knees, paired with low, dark laced boots. Around his neck is a light scarf adorned by a wavy motif being tied on the front in a large knot. His forearms are wrapped in bandages. “Romeo Conbolt of Fairy Tail.”

Albus looks at the two in front. “And the boy?” He receives growls and glares. 

Rogue growls deeply and inhumanly again. “Mine and Sting’s son Adam. Stay the hell away from him.” He stands from the bed with his eyes flashing red. “You won’t like to find out what i’ll do to you if you do come near him.” 


End file.
